


Cobble Hill

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy surprises Oliver and Felicity with a proposal that will mark a milestone in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobble Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> There is no smut in this fic, but there are references to sex.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. We will be jumping around in their relationship. This fic is a year after the events of Part 3 and several years before Part 2.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been writing to me and leaving me kudos on this series. I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in this series and your kind responses have helped to feed the muse.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

The Cobble Hill neighborhood of Starling City was charming with its restaurants, bars, art galleries and boutiques along the avenues and brownstone residences and public gardens along the streets. The neighborhood was slightly elevated and had a beautiful view of the bay when it wasn't shrouded in fog. It was a part of the city Felicity had always wanted to live, but had not been able to afford when she first started at QC. Now that she could afford it, she was too busy to even think about moving. Even if she couldn't live there, she enjoyed shopping and dining in the neighborhood. Whenever they found the time to go out, Tommy, Oliver and Felicity usually chose to spend their time together in Cobble Hill.

Tommy was about five paces in front of Oliver and Felicity as they walked a tree-lined street in Cobble Hill. His knee-length black cashmere coat billowed out behind him in the wind. He was clearly excited about whatever he wanted to show them because he wasn't able to walk slowly enough for Felicity to keep up in her four inch heels. They'd been out to dinner at a small bistro and after Tommy paid the check he announced they were going on a walk because he wanted to show them something.

He spun around to face them but continued walking along his previous trajectory. The red scarf Felicity knit him was around his neck and appeared to be beckoning them forward when it got caught in a gust of wind, "Come on slow pokes," he said with a boyish grin, "just one more block." He turned back around and practically jogged away.

Felicity groaned in frustration. Her shoes weren't made to quickly navigate across cobblestone sidewalks.

Her heel got stuck between two stones and she wobbled. Oliver stooped down in front of her so she could loop her arms around his neck. As he stood, he took hold of the back of her legs and resumed following Tommy. It didn't take long for Oliver to catch up.

"You really should be the one carrying me," Felicity told Tommy as she took hold of his shoulder.

"And let Ollie miss out on a chance to do some cardio?" He took hold of her foot, "You really shouldn't wear these. Not only do they slow you down, they're dangerous."

Felicity snorted, "That's not what you thought last night."

His hand traveled up her leg, "You weren't standing last night."

Despite the cold winter evening, Felicity felt her cheeks grow hot as she remembered wearing nothing but her heels and a smile while in bed with Tommy and Oliver. "If I'd known you were taking us on a death march, I'd have worn more sensible shoes."

Tommy suddenly came to a stop in front of a beautiful four story brownstone. "We're here," he practically danced up the steps and pulled a set of keys from his coat pocket and proceeded to open the front door. Oliver lowered Felicity to the first step and they followed Tommy inside.

"Tommy, what are you doing? Whose house is this?" she asked in a whisper.

Tommy flipped on a light switch and revealed a black and white marble floor. "Ours, I hope."

"Ours?" Oliver and Felicity asked together.

"Come see," Tommy said taking hold of Felicity's hand and leading her down the hallway. He flipped another light switch and revealed a renovated kitchen with top of the line cabinetry and appliances. Oliver moved around them and was immediately drawn to the largest stove Felicity had ever seen. "I knew you'd love this kitchen," Tommy watched Oliver examine the range.

"Did you buy this place?" Felicity asked in complete shock.

"Not before talking to you first," Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist, "but I want this to be our home."

Felicity looked between the two men, "You want us to move in together? Into this house?"

"You've always wanted to live in this neighborhood. It's only a few minutes to QC. We're not far from Verdant. Ollie's motorcycle will fit in the storage space beneath the front porch. Gourmet kitchen. There's a huge back garden. Wait until you see the shower and soaking tub in the master bath - they're big enough for three." Tommy was practically bouncing with excitement, "Did I mention the master closet? It will make you weep with joy."

"You want us to move in together?" Felicity asked again.

"We're practically living together now  - except everyday is an elaborately choreographed exercise of figuring out where we're sleeping based on who left what where and who needs what when. It's exhausting. Let's have one place where all of us and all of our stuff belong. None of our places are big enough, so I thought why not look around. When this place became available I knew it was perfect for us the moment I stepped inside." Tommy looked hopeful as his gaze moved between his boyfriend and girlfriend, "Aren't you tired of things being yours and mine? Wouldn't it be better if something was ours?"

"Let's see the grand tour," Oliver placed his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

They walked around the house for twenty minutes. After the tour they sat down on the staircase. It was absolutely beautiful and Felicity could see herself living in the space. Tommy was right, the master closet was straight out of a fantasy, but moving in together was a huge step. "I've never lived with a boy before. I mean, yes, technically, my dad was a boy, but he left when I was seven so I really don't remember what it was like."

"Well, you won't be living with a boy, you'll be living with two," Tommy winked at her.

"What are you worried about?" Oliver asked sincerely.

"I don't know. Won't the mystery be gone if we live together?" she nervously picked at the hem of her coat.

Oliver took her hand, "Felicity, after all your time in the foundry with Dig, Roy and me, in addition to being with the two of us, I'd think there wasn't much mystery left about guys for you."

"I'm not talking about you. Guys are unashamedly gross. I'm talking about me. You've never seen me with dye in my hair or waxing my eyebrows or cutting my toenails or wearing my comfortable period underwear. This," her hands swooped along her body, "takes a lot of effort, but I'd like for you to keep thinking I come by all this naturally."

"I've lived with women before and often in places without running water. There is absolutely nothing about you that would ever scare me off," Oliver kissed the back of her hand. Felicity appreciated the truth if not the lack of romance.

"My favorite thing about living with Laurel," Tommy said quietly, "were all the little moments that I took for granted. She would sit on the edge of the tub drinking  a glass of wine or painting her toes and tell me about her day at work while I shaved and got ready to head out to Verdant. If we weren't living together we never would've spent those twenty minutes together after she got home from work and before I left for work. I'm so grateful I didn't miss those moments. "Tommy's voice cracked, "I don't want to miss those minutes with either of you."

Oliver slid behind Tommy and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He pressed his forehead into Tommy's neck and spoke so softly Felicity couldn't hear. Tommy's eyes were closed but Felicity could tell he was listening to every word Oliver was saying. She started to move so they could have some privacy, but Tommy's hand shot out and he laced his fingers through hers.

Tommy and Oliver kissed before opening their wet eyes and shifting their focus back to Felicity. When they smiled at her, the words bubbled out of her, "If we're living together that means we're together and there isn't anyone else. I know we're not having sex with other people now, but if we're living together then we won't be having sex with other people, ever." Both men opened their mouths to speak but she held up her hand, "I want us all to get tested. If we're living together and we're in a committed relationship then I'd like to stop using condoms."

Tommy and Oliver sat on the stairs and stared at her with wide eyes. Slowly, a smile spread across Tommy's face. "Do you think there's a place open now?"

Felicity shoved against Tommy's chest with her fingertips. "I think you can wait until morning."

"You're giving me a huge incentive not to wait until morning," Tommy waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, "You're incorrigible."

"Hey, buddy," Tommy craned his neck to look at Oliver, "you've gone quiet."

"Sorry, just thinking." He smiled when Felicity feigned a look of terror, "I can't believe that this is my life."

"Is that a good thing?" Tommy asked.

Oliver wiped his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, it's a really good thing."

"So, what's next?" Felicity asked as she took Oliver's hand.

"We make an offer on the house and if they accept," Tommy looked shy, "I'd like for all of our names to go on the deed. I want this to be our home. Not my house with you as my roommates."

Felicity leaned over and kissed Tommy and then kissed Oliver, "Let's buy a house." She bit her lip, "I was thinking the backyard is big enough for a dog," when Oliver's eyebrows shot up she continued, "and a grill."

"We'll talk about it," Oliver took hold of her hand, "after we move in - if our offer is even accepted."

"Wait, what is our offer?" She looked at Tommy with concern, "Don't we need to get a mortgage preapproved first."

Tommy sighed, "Do you want to take this?"

Oliver pointed to Tommy, "Billionaire." He pointed to himself, "Billionaire." He pointed to Felicity, "Multi-millonaire well on her way to billionaire." He tugged gently on the end of her ponytail, "We won't need a mortgage."

Felicity scrunched up her nose, "Right. Lots and lots of money, so no mortgage."

"I'm going to call the realtor now and tell her our offer," Tommy started down the stairs, "and then I'm going to Google a place for all of us to go and get tested, tonight."

Oliver laughed, "Buddy, do you know anything about our girl?"

Tommy stopped on the bottom step and looked back with mild concern, "What?"

Oliver gave Tommy a sympathetic look. "Even if we got those tests back tonight, we're going to be wearing condoms until we move into this house."

Tommy looked at Felicity for confirmation. She gave him an apologetic look and shrugged. "Moving into a home together is a pretty big milestone. It deserves something momentous in celebration."

Tommy pulled out his cell and dialed, his eyes twinkling, "Hi Janice, Tommy Merlyn. We'd like to make an all cash offer - for the asking price. Do you think we can close this week?"

Felicity laughed, "He drives a hard bargain."

Oliver kissed the top of her head, "You're the one who drove the hard bargain."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I have more moments planned from their lives together. Looks like I'm going to be snowed in this weekend - which means guilt free writing. I'm currently working on two smut fics for this series - one Olicity based, the other Toliver. Let me know if you have a preference and I'll prioritize accordingly.


End file.
